The Lone Tiger 3
by TermlessBrush
Summary: sorry about having such an old title, but its with the series so deal with it! rated T for future chapters!
1. 1 Married

A/N: Hey guys! I'm excited! Hope you who have read this series so far, are excited for a new edition! This one (I hope) goes longer then the first 'Lone Tiger' because the last one was only four chapters! So sorry again about that… also if you haven't yet, please go check out my new story on fiction press that will be updated soon called 'The Angle Halo' the username is TermlessBrush1, thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: You should know this but I don't own anything except Bao Yu!

It was peaceful in the… valley of…peace and all the people where throwing a festival in honor of the newly engaged couple, Tigress and Po.

(At the Jade Palace)

"You look beautiful mom!" Bao Yu said as her mom came into the room in a pure white dress with details on the side that where in the shape of lotus flowers.

"I may look pretty but, I hate having to wear a dress…" she said back tugging on the sides

Viper came in and smacked her hand away "stop it" she hissed "you'll ruin the detailing… also you need to learn how to walk in these…" she said holding up some fancy high heels.

"Your joking right Viper?"

"Yeah have you seen my mom try to wear high heels? It doesn't work…"

"Well she better learn fast then…" Viper said with a sly smile.

(In Po's room)

"Why do they make dress shirts so stinking tight?" the panda said will Monkey, Mantis, and Crane all tried to get Po into the cloths.

"Because they are meant for anyone except pandas!"

The three fell when Mantis lost his grip.

"I give up…do we have any robes? He would still look fancy I guess…"

"Yeah good luck convincing Master Shifu and his all mighty rules, on how we must do it by tradition."

"I'll be back guys…"

"But your weddings in a couple minutes!"

"I-I wont miss it…" Po said thinking to himself 'now to go get Tigress'

(In the garden area)

The kung fu master walked in the garden until she heard the footstep of her husband to be…

"Hey…" the panda said with a smile.

"You know you're not supposed to see me 'its tradition'" she said mimicking her father.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should ditch the wedding and go have a real one"

"Po… you know my father might not let us even get married unless we do it today, his way…"

"Oh he can go complain all he wants, even if he says we aren't married, we still can be to everyone else!"

"I don't know…" she said carefully thinking…

"Oh come on, I'll go get Bao Yu and Li and we can just leave… it's our day anyway!"

The tiger thought a little more… "Let's do it!"

(Back at the alter)

Everyone waited for the Panda and the Tiger to arrive but, they never came and Shifu became a little impatient…

"Um boys…" he said to Monkey and Mantis

"Yes master?"

"Where is Po?"

"Uh he said he had to go do something and then he never came back to change…"

"What?"

As the red panda started to become angry, Viper opened the doors to the church, and had a face that worried Shifu even more…

She handed him a letter that said 'Father' on it… he opened it slowly and it read

'I'm sorry father but Po and I are not going to go through with the tradition… we are going to do our wedding somewhere we want to… love you and don't be to angry…

Love, Tigress'

The old master sighed, "so much for tradition…" he said under his breath "excuse me everyone" he said to about the whole valley... "My daughter and the dragon warrior, seem to have…ran off"

There was shock in the entire crowd everyone started to ask question.

"Please, we don't know where they went, but the official wedding is off and I'm letting them go have their own…"

It seemed that there was a sigh of relief through the whole church.

(At the Peach tree)

"This is a perfect spot Po"

"I know it is…"

The couple said their vows to one another, and Li gave them their rings… even though they had just been married, the couple stayed there at the peach tree for hours with the kids… everyone told stories, and ate a peach or to every once and a while…

A/N: ugg sorry for the poor ending! I had a lot of writers block hit me just then and now I can't even think so sorry but hope you still enjoyed! Keep watching for any updates because this and my one fiction press story will be my main ones now, also please start watching on YouTube for some new videos from me(same username) that is if you like gaming videos, I might also make another channel purely for FF stuff or just like speed drawing! *BRO/BROET FIST* and please review!


	2. Moving

A/N: hey guys I'm really sorry, I finally got mac, and turns out I can't record on apple products which could be good for you guys since that means I can start doing my more fanfiction side of things, enough about that though, I wanted also say I recently got into dubstep was wondering if you guys have any good artists thanks just put any in the reviews or just PM me!

Disclaimer: why couldn't I own this? I don't but wished I did (besides Bao Yu! :3)

It was the middle of summer, and had been about two years since the dragon warrior and the master Tigress, had gotten married, they themselves had as some of the villagers(including Po's father) said 'gotten busy' and had a cub on the way…

"Careful Tigress" Po said, concerned for his wife and their baby.

"I'm fine Po, it's just a 2 pound box…" the tiger responded trying to calm him.

"Ugg are you sure that you want to move? I mean what about the others?"

"They will be fine, the valley only gets itself in trouble with bandits and smaller things now a-days, the others can handle it I already talked to them you know that…"

"I know I just…"

"No Po for now I need you to help me find our daughter and your 'apprentice'"

"I bet you there in the gardens, they always are…" he said with a sigh

(In the gardens)

"Come on Li you know what happened last time they caught us kissing in here"

"Yeah but, we've been together for 2 years Bao Yu, I think we should be aloud to kiss at least"

"About that…" Po said behind the two.

"ugg sorry master…"

"You're lucky I found you guys before Tigress did"

"Yeah heh, heh" Li said rubbing his face where tigress smacked him so often for kissing her daughter.

"Come on we're leaving go say goodbye to everyone, and I mean real goodbyes not just saying it ok?"(That little speech was inspired by my dad)

"Ok" the two said will head back to the palace

A/N: thanks guys for reading my short as F**k chapter I'm really, really sorry about the length but I promise there will be more to come! (Not sure if this chapter disserves it but what ever) *BRO/BROET FIST* please review.


	3. Resting

A/N: hey guys sorry I have been having a lot of freaking writer's block and I'm sorry that I haven't even posted an update… actually I don't know if people even read those… non the less I love you guys for making me pretty popular for just starting out a big thanks to crazycakes786 who I referenced countless times but she did help me a lot with my first story she also gave me the name of my favorite character out of my stories Bao Yu who has been in I think every story except my Tokka one that will be updated soon if anyone has read it but I just haven't been to involved with that, also I know this is a long authors note but bare with me, I'm gunna try to actually start a Facebook, Twitter, and maybe a Skype, but when I made the profile on Facebook it wouldn't let me so I'm gunna use my personal one and I will be excepting any friend request just say you're a reader I'll put how to contact me at the end…

Disclaimer: you know I don't own anything or I wouldn't be writing this! I'd be putting it in the movies!

(In the forests)

The dragon warrior his wife master tigress, his daughter, and lastly apprentice, all where in a wagon on their way to a small town to start a new life, even though they loved their old ones the two master's seeked adventure and a place of their own…

"Ugg…"Bao Yu said with a long sigh. "Are we there yet?"

"No Bao Yu we still got a while" Po said knowing he would hear that question a lot.

"But we've been riding in the wagon for ever!" the last part was extended so her father would understand how bored she was getting.

The panda looked at his wife for a couple seconds, "I think I we should rest for a bit, stretch a little"

"Fine…"

The four stopped at a river side where you could see the river bed and some fish hovered in one place until the young tiger came up with her boyfriend…

"You know how to swim?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was young…left me in the water for a long time after I made fun of him…"

The young panda chuckled a bit. "Yeah? Sounds like him…well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gunna swim?" the panda asked starting to float in the water

"What no… I might drown I only learned how to float"

"It's like 4 ft how could you possibly drown"

"Shut up"

"Come on kitten"

The tiger gave him a stare with her ember eyes seeming to now glow…

"Or you can just you know stay on the shore"

(With Tigress and Po)

"You know they do make a good couple" the panda said looking towards the kid's.

"They remind me of us"

"Yeah but we didn't know each other at that young of an age…"

"Well… you knew about me"

"Yeah…"

The couple sat in silence for a while…

"So, are you hungry?" Po said searching for a conversation…

"Yeah, carrying a couple extra pounds kinda gets to me" tigress said back patting her stomach

The gang ate their food and the kids enjoyed… the river… but they where soon on the way back to the wagon…

"Po!" Tigress screamed from behind everyone.

"Yeah what is it?" the panda asked while running to his wife.

"I think the baby's coming…"

A/N: And there you have it chapter 3 I had fun writing this hope I don't get stupid writers block again! *Bro/Broet Fist*


	4. cancelling the series

Hey guys… um sorry but I know I haven't been posting, and that's what this chapter is for. I have decided to cancel the rest of lone tiger 3 I haven't got enough time in the day to really post much more then an update or short chapter and I haven't even done that, so don't blame me…blame stupid high school with its supper fun classes and easy homework that I get lots of, but again sorry… I will do short stories along the way until about winter break, I get about a month off, but then I will have enough time to actually write for you guys, and then after that I have summer break again and I will do my bigger stories then, hopefully some new 'head canons' come out, because that is what I base most my fanfiction stuff off but anyways sorry again if you where looking forward to this story to keep going I'm really sorry, but I just can't do this and school, I will post mini stories(Christmas, Halloween, and maybe a thanksgiving one) thanks, please don't be mad but sorry I just can't do it right now


End file.
